Out of the Past
by PureSirius
Summary: COMPLETE::James somehow get stuck in Harry's time during they're 6th year. How will he get back? And how will he react to being a father at the age of 16? used to be:Where am I? I changed the title
1. Where am I?

Disclaimer: Padfootlet: I OWN IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Padfoot: *rolls eyes* no you don't  
  
Padfootlet: ok maybe not but a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Padfoot: They could but this is a dream that's never gonna come true  
  
Padfootlet: grrrr... FINE!!!I DON'T OWN IT OK???? J.K ROWLING DOES!!!!  
  
Happy?  
  
Padfoot: yep!  
  
A/N: ok be nice this is my first fan fic... flame me if you want... I don't care  
  
ON TO THE FIC!  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
"Where am I?" James Potter sat on a wooden floor looking around a room he had only seen once, when he had "rescued Sirius in the summer of their 4th year. As he looked around, his eyes rested on the bed. A boy about his age was staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and surprise etched on his face. 'Why does he look like ME?!!'   
  
"D-Dad?" The boy stammered, getting to his feet staring at James. 'DAD???! WHAT???!!!' "W-What did you call me?" James asked completely confused. The boy jus continued to stare. "You know kid... it's impolite to stare". Said James, getting to his feet, a little annoyed that the boy didn't answer him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
16-year-old Harry Potter sat on his bed at number 12 Grimauld Place looking at the picture of his parents wedding. 'It's all my fault he's dead.' Harry thought as his rested on his godfather, laughing in the picture in the picture. The term had ended 3 weeks ago. And he had been at Grimauld Place for about a week two weeks into the vacation his Guard from the Order had brought him here. He was glad that he didn't have to wait long, Dudley was still on his diet.   
  
"W-Where am I?"   
  
Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a voice he had only once, in the penesieve in Snapes memory last year. Harry looked up to see... his FATHER??!! But, he looked the same age as Harry! Plus, his father was dead so this was impossible! The boy who looked like his father was staring around the room, finally he looked over to the bed and his eyes met Harry's.   
  
"D-Dad?" Harry managed to get out,   
  
Getting up off of the bed. He was staring at his father with a mixture of disbelief and surprise etched all over his face. The boy on the floor stared at him with either alarm or confusion, Harry couldn't tell.   
  
"W-What did you call me?" The boy asked, Harry continued to stare. "You know kid.. it's impolite to stare," the boy said getting up from the floor.  
  
"Impossible." Harry said faintly. "Who... who are you?" Harry asked still staring at the boy. The boy narrowed his eyes a little, "now you decide to talk. I'm James Potter. Who are you? AND WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME!!!" James yelled.   
  
Harry shook his head, "Sorry... I-I'm Harry-Harry Potter." Harry said "P..Potter?" James mumbled aghast. James shook it out of his mind for the time being at least. "Why do you look like me?" James asked. "I... I'm... uh.. your.. your-"   
  
"Spit it out!! James said,   
  
he was getting increasingly annoyed and he wanted to know WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HE WAS!!!!!! "I'm your... uh... s-son." Harry stammered.   
  
"Y-You're my WHAT??!! James bellowed. "B... But.... I'M 16!!! I CAN'T HAVE A KID!!!" James screamed. Suddenly there was a sound of hurried footsteps outside the door.   
  
"Harry! What is it? Are you ok?" A man had rushed in the room, he had graying brown hair and amber eyes. When he entered the room, he was looking from Harry to James, back to Harry again, and finally rested on James. His eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god." He said breathlessly.   
  
Padfoot: How come I'm not in the story?  
  
Padfootlet: Because dad... your dead remember?  
  
Padfoot: Oh yea. But then how are you talking to me?  
  
Padfootlet: because I can that's why  
  
Padfoot: Uh... I still don't get it  
  
Padfootlet: That's ok you don't have to  
  
Padfoot: wut ever  
  
Padfootlet: Good? Yes? No? r/r plz! 


	2. Some answers

Disclaimer: Padfootlet: Do I have too? I mean I think it's obvious at who owns it!  
  
Padfoot: YES!!! Your not getting thrown into Azkaban because some lawyer thinks you think you own it!  
  
Padfootlet: Looks who's talking... you spent 12 years in Azkaban and BROKE OUT! To commit a murder you didn't commit!  
  
Padfoot: Just do the disclaimer  
  
Padfootlet: FINE!!!! I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters... any of the characters you don't recognize are mine though...  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Who are you?" James asked, 'this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder' James thought.  
  
"I..I think you'd better follow m. H-Harry... J...James." the man beckoned the two boys. The boy called Harry glanced at James before following the man. James however stayed where he was.  
  
"Are you coming?" Asked Harry when he noticed James hadn't followed him. "First tell me who the bloody hell you are!" James said pointing at the man.   
  
"I'll explain everything once we go down to the kitchen." The man said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I...I'm in the future? What?" James said breathlessly, once the man, who James just found out names is Remus explained to him where he was. Remus said, " Yes... I don't know how this happened." Remus said. "However, I do remember a day in which yu disappeared." Remus said. "What were you doing before you found yourself here?" he asked. "Uh... Potions I believe." James said. "Yes yes now I remember... the potioned must have exploded and this was the result." Remus said talking more to himself than to Harry or James. "I'm gonna KILL Wormtail when I get back!" James threatened menacingly under his breath. "I do get back right?" James said in a normal tone that was uncertain whether or not he wanted to know the answer.  
  
" Yes. You show up about a week later in Dumledore's office I believe." Remus said vaugly. "S-o I'll be back in a week then right?" James said hopefully.   
  
I'm afraid not" Remus said gravely rubbing his temples.   
  
"B-But y-you just said I was back in a week!" James said. He wanted to be back in his time!!   
  
"Well, yes, a week in your time. In this time it may very well be weeks or even months before you return to your time." Remus explained Seeing the perplexed look on his old friend's face he continued to explain, "You see time works differently here than it does in your time." Remus said. James still seemed confused so Remus continued. "For example, a day in your time is like a week or even a month here." "But that isn't right." Said Harry.   
  
"When me and Hermione used the time turner in our 3rd year the time stayed the same."  
  
(A/N: sorry if this is a bit confusing... but do you kind of get it?)  
  
"It's different when you are only going a couple of hours back. This is about twenty years into the future. Remus explained.   
  
James looked completely lost. Spotting this, Remus said, "Don't worry about it, the important thing is that we get you back to your own time."  
  
Getting up from the kitchen table, Remus sighed, "Harry, you may tell James anything you wish to tell him, I have no doubt that Dumledore will erase the important details from his memory before he leaves. Speaking of whom I must write to him to see what we are going to do to get James back to his time." With that, Remus left Harry and James sitting at the kitchen table alone.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	3. Father son bonding

Padfootlet: Sorry the last chapter was so short!   
  
Padfoot: Ok. My daughter Padfootlet though she wishes that she owned Harry Potter... she doesn't so don't sue her. ON TO THE FIC!!!  
  
Padfootlet: Do you have to yell?  
  
^_~HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP^_~  
  
"S-So, you're m-my son?" James asked. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes, after Remus had left. The silence was making him uncomfortable.  
  
Harry nodded. He was finding it hard to speak. "You play Quidditch?" James asked. 'C'mon kid, say SOMETHING!' James thought.  
  
"Yes. I play Gryffindor seeker." Harry said. Somehow talking about Quidditch was making him less nervous.   
  
"You any good?" James asked glad that Harry was finally saying something. "I s'pose so. I'm always told I'm as good as you. And I've never seen you play." Harry grinned. James grinned back.   
  
"Well I'm glad you inherited my talent for Quidditch." James said. "But I bet I'm better." James challenged smugly still grinning.   
  
"Oh you think so do you?" Harry raised his eyebrows grinning back. "Prove it" Harry said shortly still grinning. He knew his father had a snitch in his robes and couldn't resist a challenge.   
  
Still grinning James reached into his robe pocket and said, "No problem." James said unconcernedly, and he took out the snitch. "Open the kitchen door." James said. And Harry got up and opened the door Remus had shut when he had left the kitchen.  
  
"Ok... now what?" Harry asked. Praying that whatever his father had in mind wasn't going to destroy the house.   
  
James said, "We give the snitch a 10 minute head start around the house. First to catch it wins."   
  
Harry grinned, "Ok, but....Accio Firebolt!" Harry's firebolt came zooming into the kitchen and hovered in front of Harry waiting for him to mount it. "We use brooms," Harry said grabbing his firebolt, grinning.   
  
"Just one problem." James said, grin falling from his face. "What's that?" Harry asked a bit confused. "Well, incase you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have a broom, honestly, you call yourself my son." James said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Oh well... Accio broom!" Harry said. A cleensweep 7 came zooming into the kitchen, Ron's cleensweep to be exact. At the moment Ron was at Diagon Alley helping his brothers with their joke shop.  
  
"There" Harry said, handing the broom to James. "now you do. Although" Harry grinned, "it wont help you any. The firebolt us an international broom, the cleansweep's no match for it." He said smugly.  
  
"We'll see." Said James.  
  
With that he let go of the snitch and caught it again within seconds, grinning smugly. Harry grinned back. "Yes we will, let it go then." Harry said. James obeyed and let the snitch go.   
  
The snitch flew around their heads; both pairs of eyes following it like a hawk. Then Harry saw it disappear out of the kitchen.  
  
"So, since the snitch gets a ten minute head start I've got a few questions." "Uh... ok". Harry had a feeling he knew what was coming. The part he was dreading about his father's visit. How could he not expect his father to not ask about the future? They sat down at the table and Harry started to answer his father's questions.  
  
~_^MWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPP~_^  
  
"Ok, so, I marry Lily Evans? And we have you? Annd some wizard comes along and kills us because he wants to kill you? Why?" James asked after Harry had told him who his mother was and why James wasn't there.  
  
"First of all. Voldemort isn't any ordinary wizard. He's the most evil wizard ever known. He's killed a countless amount of people. He's so terrifying that people call him 'you know who' or 'he-who-must-not-be-named." Harry explained. "Oh," James said softly. "Ok, so why did he want to kill you?" James asked.   
  
"A prophecy was made about me and Voldemort." Harry said gravely. "What! A prophecy?! That's why he tried to kill you? Because a stupid prophecy said so?" James asked exasperatly.   
  
"Trust me, its not just a stupid prophecy. Its mentions that 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born while the 7th month dies' and 'one cannot live while the other exists'" Harry said.   
  
"Uh... O...k and that means?" James asked still not understanding.   
  
Harry sighed. "It means that eventually I will either have to be murdered or be a murderer and there's no way around it. Because unfortunately, I apparently am the only one with the power to kill him." Harry said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Wow", James whispered. "Ok... so where's Padfoot? And Wormtail?" Asked James  
  
"He's gone, Sirius I mean. He died just 5 weeks ago. And it's all my- but Harry stopped there. "No." He said. "It's Wormtail's fault. He's the one who sold you to Voldemort. He's the one who killed you, and Sirius. Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Wormtail? He's the reason why I'm DEAD??!! That no good lousy RAT!!!!" James said furiously. "Well now I know why his animagus form is a rat. Untrustworthy and sneaky. The animal picks the wizard, we should have known he was no good, a rat. James said angrily.   
  
Harry smiled sadly. "Don't forget, when you leave Dumledore's going to forget most of important things I tell you." Harry said. "Yea, I know." Said James dully.   
  
"Is that... er... all you wanted to know?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yea..." James said grabbing the cleansweep and getting up from the table. "You ready to lose?"  
  
Harry grinned as he got up as well, and grabbed his Firebolt. "In your dreams dad." Harry said mounting his Firebolt. James followed suit and mounted the cleansweep. And they were off. Racing around the house searching for the snitch.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Padfoot: so who wins?  
  
Padffotlet: weelll.... That's up to the readers so if you want the next chapter up and soon... r/r and tell me who you want to win! Harry or James? 


	4. Meeting the weasley's

Padfootlet: sigh (in a dull voice while filing nails) I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does  
  
Padfoot: Gee you sound happy... so.. who won?  
  
Padfootlet (innocently): Who won what?  
  
Padfoot: THE GAME!!!!!  
  
Padfootlet: What game?  
  
Padfoot (growls): YOU KNOW WHAT GAME!!! TELL ME!!!!  
  
Padfootlet: ohhhhh that game!  
  
Padfoot (roles eyes): yes that game  
  
Padfootlet: weellllll it was really close  
  
Padfoot: yeah? WHO WON???!!!!  
  
Padfootlet: read to find out  
  
Padfoot: grrr... YOU ARE SO EVIL!!!!!!!! YOU BELONG IN SLYTHERIN!!!!!!  
  
Padfoolet: ::sends curse at Padfoot:: I DON NOT BELONG IN SLYTHERIN!!!!! But I am evil!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@#@#@  
  
Harry and James tore through the house in search for the snitch. At first both had gone their separate ways. But then James had taken to marking Harry.  
  
"What's wrong? Need someone else to look for the snitch for you?" Harry taunted jokingly.  
  
James simply smirked and sped up his broom so he was neck and neck with Harry.  
  
"Well, you see, it's easier to just let someone to do the looking for you than to actually do it yourself." James said.  
  
They raced up to the attic and back down to the entrance hall, where they flew pass Mrs. Black's portrait causing the curtains to fling aside. And now including to the crashes of the things breaking as Harry and James raced pass vases and such.  
  
Mrs. Black was screeching, "BLOOD TRAITERS!!! CHILDREN OF FILTH!—"  
  
Neither Harry nor James paid any attention however. They raced into the dining room. That's where Harry saw it. The golden snitch. Hovering right next to the china cabinet.  
  
Harry raced towards it with his hand outstretched. James coming up right on his tail. Harry was right there and he made a snatch for the snitch. He felt his fingers close around the tiny struggling ball.  
  
Grinning, he hopped off his broom and turned to face his father. Who had also gotten off his broom, wearing a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"I...lost." James said. This has never happened to him before.  
  
"Well yes you did. But I'm not the youngest seeker in a century for nothing you know." Harry grinned at his fathers' behavior.  
  
James then smiled, "You failed to mention that when you told me that you played quidditch. "But then again, why am I so surprised? After all you are my son." James said this like it was the greatest honor in the world to be his son.  
  
"HARRY!!!! JAMES!!!!!" Came an outraged bellow from downstairs in the kitchen that sounded very much like Remus.  
  
Harry and James looked and each other and began silently walking down to the kitchen. Mrs. Black's curtains had been shut as James and Harry passed the portrait on their way to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I should have known better than to leave James alone in a room." Remus said shaking his head when Harry and James entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well Moony old pal, you never said 'no quidditch in the house'" James said  
  
"Yes. But I would think that Harry would know better." Remus said mildly looking at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "We didn't do to much damage did we?" Harry asked, stil grinning.  
  
"Nothing that cant be fixed." Remus said. "Just from now one no flying in the house.  
  
"Fine" Harry and James said together dully.  
  
"Gee you have lost your sense of fun in your old age Moony," James said grinning at Remus.  
  
"Yes. At least I grew up some. You never did quite grew up. It drove Lily crazy." Remus said laughing a bit. James smiled. ~_^ JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJJPJPJPJPJPJPJP^_~  
  
"MY BROOM!!!! WHERE'S MY BROOM???!!!!" came Ron's bellow from his and Harry's room.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked James puzzled.  
  
Him, Harry, and Remus were in the kitchen eating lunch.  
  
"Oh... that's my friend Ron," laughing a little at Ron's reaction to finding his broom was no longer in their room.  
  
They heard a rush of footsteps coming downstairs. "HARRY!! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?? SOMEONES TAKEN MY BROOM!!!" Yelled Ron rushing into the kitchen.  
  
Harry laughed again. "No one took your broom Ron... it's right ere." Harry said grabbing Ron's broom and handing it to him.  
  
"Why do you have it?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Dad needed it to play quidditch" Harry said shrugging.  
  
"Dad?? Harry are you losing it or something? No offense mate, but your dad's well... you know dead." Said Ron sympathetically.  
  
"Don't remind me." Said a voice.  
  
Ron turned his head and saw a Harry clone only with brown eyes instead of green. "AHH!! Harry! You have a clone!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Harry said laughing. "Of course he's not my clone."  
  
"Then who is he?"  
  
"My... er...dad actually." Harry said  
  
"Bloody hell" Ron breathed.  
  
"Er... yeah.. he um came here from the past somehow."  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron whispered again  
  
"Doesn't have a very big vocabulary does he?" James said a little amused at Ron's reaction.  
  
"How? What? Past? Huh?" Ron stuttered breathlessly. "Is this some kind of joke? Ron asked coming to his senses.  
  
James snorted. "Oh yes, Harry just got some bloke from the street and said 'excuse me sir? Can you come with me to the Orders headquarters so I can play a lame joke on my friend?'" James said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
  
"But...how?" Ron asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter how. All that matters is that we get James back to his time before this time is changed." Remus sighed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Where are Fred and George?" Asked Harry after a few minutes.  
  
"Right here Harry! Why? Did you miss us?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Fred and George walking down the kitchen steps.  
  
"Whoa!" George suddenly stopped once he got to the table and caught sight of James. "Harry! You have a clone!!!"  
  
"Actually, I'm his father. Making him my clone." James said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Whoa! Harry? Didn't you say your father was a marauder?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't believe it! A marauder!! Here!! Right here! In the flesh!! Fred said extremely excited.  
  
James smile thoroughly amused.  
  
"So your Prongs right?" George said just as excited as Fred. James nodded smiling.  
  
"So we're actually remembered? Oh yes!!! This is great!! The marauders are famous!!" This is great!!!" James said excitedly jumping up and down a few time chanting, "we're famous! We're famous!"  
  
"Yes we are James. And we still hold the record for most detentions too. But Fred and George weren't far behind. Remus said laughing a bit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Padfoot: So did you like it? Yes? No? r/r  
  
Padfootlet: this was a really hard chap to write because I had a bit of writer's block. And right now I'm not sure what to do for the next chap. So if have any ideas. Please share them!!! I was thinking about them going to Diagon Alley to get their school stuff... I dunno... I'll try to update ASAP! 


	5. Dreams and Diagon Alley

Padfootlet: ok... disclaimer right... the only thing I own are the books written by J.K Rowling, which I bought at the bookstore OH! And I own a Blink 182 CD and a Mest CD but that's bout it... I also own a horse!!! YAY FOR ME I OWN SOMETHINGS!!!!  
  
Padfoot: Uh huh... I here by no longer know you  
  
Padfootlet: But I'm your daughter! You have to know me!!!!  
  
Padfoot: No I don't  
  
Padfootlet: Whatever.... On to the fic!  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
This was the millionth time this summer Harry had dreamt about Sirius. Every night was the same thing. He was seeing Sirius being tortured by Voldemort.  
  
He was in the department of Mysteries running from the Death Eaters.  
  
Members from the Order rushing into the room with the veil.  
  
And Sirius dueling with Bellatrix. Sirius, falling into the veil.  
  
Him. Harry. Screaming for him to come back.  
  
And Remus holding Harry back. Telling him that Sirius was never coming back.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!"  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He was drenched in cold sweat mingled with tears and he was breathing as though he had just run a mile. Though his vision was blurred, he could see the outline of his fathering the darkness.  
  
He knew what woke his father up. He was screaming in his sleep again.  
  
"S-Sorry." Harry whispered sitting up grabbing his glasses off the bedside table.  
  
James smiled weakly' "don't be, I was awake already before you started screaming, must have been some nightmare."  
  
"Yeah", Harry mumbled sadly. He was still thinking about Sirius.  
  
James looked over to Ron's bed and smiled a bit. "He's a heavy sleeper, obviously, I mean the way you were screaming could have woke anyone up, even Padfoot." James said with a little laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
Harry sighed, " I put a silencing charm on his bed so I wouldn't wake him up." Then he buried his head in his hands.  
  
James's smile fell from his face when his attempt to lighten the mood had failed.  
  
"You-you ok?" James asked concerned.  
  
"It's all my fault" Harry choked hoarsely. "If it hadn't been for me he would still be alive." Silent tears began to fall down Harry's face and he swept them away with his hand.  
  
The James understood.  
  
"Listen", he said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, sitting next to him on the bed. "Don't beat yourself up over that ok? It wasn't your fault. And blaming yourself won't bring him back. You were just doing what you thought was right." James said softly and surprisingly, he sounded father-like.  
  
Harry looked at him. "But if I had worked harder on my occlumency, I never would have had that dream, and I wouldn't have gone after him." Harry said softly and sadly.  
  
In another feeble attempt to lighten the mood, James said, "Don't blame yourself for not practicing, if it were me I wouldn't be to keen on opening my mind to Snape either.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "But still,"  
  
"No, it's not your fault." James said firmly.  
  
"Yes—" "No Harry, and I can tell you right now Padfoot wouldn't want you to go blaming yourself for something neither of you had any control over."  
  
"You don't understand do you? I had complete control of it! I shouldn't have—"  
  
"No one has any control over anything but their own actions Harry." Said a calm but tired voice, it was Remus's  
  
"Oh... hello prof- Remus." Since Remus was no longer Harry's teacher he had insisted that Harry called him Remus, Harry was still getting used to calling him Remus  
  
"Did we wake you Moony?" James asked.  
  
"No I was on my way back to bed after a cup of tea. Now I suggest the two of you get to bed." With that, Remus shut the door and left.  
  
"You think you can get to sleep?" Asked James, who wasn't really tired himself.  
  
Harry shook his head slightly. "You can go to sleep though, I don't wan to keep you up."  
  
Nah, I'm not tired. Fancy a game of wizards chess?" James asked trying to cheer Harry up. It's seemed to work.  
  
"Sure", Harry got off the bed and went over to his trunk and grabbed the box. He sat back down across from his father. Then he asked, " Uh... how are we supposed to play? We cant light up the room without waking Ron up."  
  
In reply James took out his wand and muttered, "Lumos surrous." (A/N: surrous is pronounced surro-us) The bed lit up but the rest of the room was still pitch black. "Better?" James smiled weakly. He was still trying to lighten his son's mood.  
  
"Yeah." Harry started to set up the chessboard.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Boys, your still not asleep are you?" came an exasperated voice. James and Harry had eventually fallen asleep on the chessboard and the pieces had given up on trying to wake them up.  
  
"C'mon, you have to get up! You've already missed breakfast!"  
  
At the mention of breakfast James shot up. "Breakfast? Where I'm hungry!"  
  
Remus laughed. "You missed it, sorry Prongs."  
  
"But I'm hungry!" And as if to emphasize his point his stomach gave a very loud growl. Remus laughed again.  
  
"Well I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind making you and Harry a late breakfast" He turned to leave. "Oh and get Harry up will you?" With that he left.  
  
"Harry." James said softly. Shaking him a little. Harry didn't move. "Hey Harry!" James said little louder and shaking him a little harder. Still nothing. 'C'MON I'M HUNGRY!' James thought.  
  
Getting fed up with Harry refusing to wake up he walked into the bathroom, grabbed a glass of water and calmly walked back into the room and threw it onto Harry's face.  
  
"AHH!! What? Who? What's going on?"  
  
James laughed.  
  
Harry noticed his father laughing at him. "What did you do that for?" Harry almost yelled. He was NOT a morning person.  
  
"Well you see, I'm hungry, and I can't get my breakfast if you're still up here sleeping. Now hurry up and get dressed."  
  
"Yes mother." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, it's 'yes father' seeing as I am your father and not your mother. Lily is." James said jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes again.  
  
"I see you've finally decided to join us." Molly Weasley said setting plates of food in front of Harry and James. They immediately began to dig in. When Harry and James finished their breakfast. Remus said, "now that you have eaten I can give you both your Hogwarts letters." Remus handed Harry and James 2 envelopes, both bore the Hogwarts crest. Harry noticed his was thicker than usual. James just stared at his letter. The looked at Remus.  
  
"I still have to go to school?!  
  
"Well of course you may be in the future but your still only 16 and you're still not of age." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
James sighed and opened his letter and read it. Harry read his as well.  
  
"I-I'm quidditch captain??!!" Harry said with a mixture of disbelief and happiness.  
  
James however rolled his eyes. "Well that's not surprising considering who your father is."  
  
Now it was Remus's turn to roll his eyes. "Some things never change." He said quietly.  
  
James chose to ignore this comment while Mrs. Weasly and Harry silently laughed.  
  
" So when are we going to get our stuff?" James asked  
  
"I was thinking in about an hour. That way you and Harry can spend sometime with Ron." Said Mrs. Weasley. Ron was helping his brothers with the joke shop again.  
  
"Oh and Hermione and Ginny are going to meet us there as well." Remus said. Ginny was staying at Hermione's house for 2 weeks.  
  
Harry smiled he hadn't seen Hermione for a while.  
  
An hour later Harry, James and Mrs. Weasley were ready to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Why aren't you coming Moony?" James asked.  
  
Remus sighed, "I've got a few things I have to do for the Order."  
  
"Well, we must be going," said Mrs. Weasly who had noticed Harry was going to asked what exactly Remus was doing.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled out a bag of floo powder. Harry hated traveling by floo powder. Mrs. Weasley lit a fire in the fireplace with her wand and said, "Ok James, you're the guest, you go first."  
  
James stepped forward and took a ping of powder and threw it into the fireplace. The flames turned green, James stepped into the fire and said, "Diagon Alley!" Loudly and clearly. And he disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
Next it was Harry's turn. He took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. They turned green and he stepped forward and said, "Diagon Alley!" Just as James had done.  
  
He felt the familiar spinning sensation as the Grimmauld kitchen disappeared from view.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Padfoot: THAT'S ALL!!!!  
  
Padfootlet: I quote myself 'DO YOU HAVE TO YELL???!!!!'  
  
Padfoot: YES!!! Besides, you were just yelling  
  
Padfootlet: yes. But that's not the point!  
  
Padfoot: So what IS the point?  
  
Padfootlet: DON'T YELL!!!  
  
Padfoot: Oh... well then how come your yelling?  
  
Padfootlet (sighs): Just forget it... Anyways special thanx to headncloud, for giving me the idea for this chap! HUGS AND KISSES!!! R/R plz!  
  
Padfoot: If I can't yell then you shouldn't be able to either.  
  
Padfootlet: Shutup 


	6. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret Returns!

Padfoot: HI THERE!!!!  
  
Padfootlet: I thought I told you to STOP YELLING!!!!!  
  
Padfoot: You can't tell me what to do... I'm your dad  
  
Padfootlet: I don't care if you're Dumbledore!!! Just pllleeaaase stop yelling!! I have a headache!  
  
Padfoot: Oh well then why didn't you just say that?  
  
Padfootlet (sighs): Ok welll I don't own Harry Potter... but I own THE MARAUDERS!!!  
  
Some mean annoying lawyer: Ahem  
  
Padfootlet: Grrrr.... WHAT????!!!!  
  
Lawyer: You don't own Harry Potter and if you can't admit that I will be forced to sue you  
  
Padfoot: You better do what he says  
  
Padfootlet: FINE!!! It's people like you who crush peoples hopes and dreams  
  
Padfoot: Well that's kind of their job  
  
Padfootlet: shutup  
  
(Padfootlet and Padfoot bickering in background) Lawyer: Padfootlet doesn't own Harry Potter. !$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$ !$!$!$!$!$  
  
After Mrs. Weasley joined Harry and James at Diagon Alley, they met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, at Fred and Georges joke shop.  
  
They had gone to Gringotts to get money. James had gotten money out of Harry's vault, since technically it was his money too. They went to Flourish and Blotts and got their books.  
  
They went to the Apochery to get Potions supplies. Madame Maldikins for robes for James. Then they went to the Ice-cream parler, where they mat up with Fred and George who treated them to ice-cream.  
  
"So Harry, how did you do on your O.WL.s? Asked Hermione  
  
Harry wasn't surprised at her question. He was actually surprised that she hadn't asked sooner.  
  
"I did pretty good. I got about 6. Harry said unconcernly (A/N: is that a word? Oh well! It is now!)  
  
"That really good Harry!" Said Hermione.  
  
Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Lemme guess... you got Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron said grinning.  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Man, I wish I could see the look on Umbridge's face if she found out that you got an Outstanding!" Ron said laughing. Harry laughed too.  
  
"Who?" asked James  
  
"She was our DADA teacher last year. Worked for the Ministry. She expelled me from Quidditch."  
  
"That old toad." Mumbled Ron  
  
"Gee she seems as nice as Sirius's mum." James said  
  
Something flashed in Harry's eyes. It was sadness. Ron noticed this and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well I did pretty ok on the O.W.L.s myself. I got 6 as well." He said  
  
"I got—"  
  
"Don't tell us... outstanding for every subject you took?"  
  
Hermione flushed  
  
"There's nothing wrong with getting a perfect score on O.W.L.s." Mrs. Weasley said indignantly.  
  
"Never said there was anything wrong with getting a perfect score." Ron said shrugging  
  
"What did you receive for O.W.Ls James?" Asked Hermione They had explained to her who James was when they met up with her in the joke shop. It took a while to revive her after she fainted.  
  
"Oh, well, 6 it's not that big of a deal. I mean transfiguration was a cinch."  
  
"well duh you're an animagus." Muttered Harry  
  
James grinned. "And DADA was easy too."  
  
"Well, we would love to talk about O.W.Ls but we've got to get back to the shop. Bye!" Fred said. And and George left.  
  
"Hey mum." Ron said getting up. "Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?"  
  
"Yes. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour."  
  
Ron, Harry, James, and Ginny, began to walk towards the shop.  
  
"You coming... err.. Hermione right?" James asked  
  
"Yes. And no I'm not coming. I have some things I want to get at the pet shop. And I want to go back to Flourish and Blotts to get some more books."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly Hermione, do you EVER think about anything but reading?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with reading Ron!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "here we go again." He said quietly to his father. "C'mon dadonce Ron notices we're gone he'll stop bickering nad floow us. Ginny, can you stay here and make sure they don't kill each other?"  
  
She nodded. She thought Ron and Hermione's fights were amusing. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hm... maybe I should get a snitch." Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Why would you by a snitch when you could just nick one out of the quidditch cupboard at Hogwarts?" James asked who was looking at the firebolt that was till on display from 3 years ago.  
  
"I have a better question, why is someone as untalented as you in a quidditch shop Potter?"  
  
Harry and James turned around. And Harry smirked. "Hello Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?" James muttered perplexed under his breath, Harry and Malfoy ignored him.  
  
"So Malfoy how's your father? Enjoying his stay in Azkaban?" Harry said tartly.  
  
"Keep your nose out of my family's business Potter!" Malfoy spat.  
  
"You're Lucius's son aren't you?" Asked James with a smirk that matched Harry's.  
  
Draco turned to James and smirked. "You part of Potter's fan club are you?" James continued to smirk.  
  
"Yeah you defiantly his son. So tell me... who was desperate enough to actually marry the King-of-the-Death-Eaters?"  
  
Malfoy scowled. "Atleast I don't live with a bunch of muggles. And had a mudblood mother."  
  
In an instant Harry and James reached for they're wands as did Malfoy but they were quicker.  
  
"Don't start with me Malfoy. If I wanted I could curse you into the next dimention!" Threatened James.  
  
"Is that so?" Malfoy smirked he knew he had touched a weak spot. But he had more up his sleeve.  
  
"Having someone else fight you battle for you are you Potter? Your good-for- nothing godfather would be—"  
  
But he never finished, Malfoy was again as he had been in his 4th year a white ferret and Harry was bouncing him higher and higher just as the fake Moody had done. Though James had done the transfiguring Harry added a little curse of his own. Malfoy had pink spotted fur thanks to a nicely placed color changing spell.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING??!!!! Yelled the shopkeeper  
  
"Nothing." James and Harry said in a unison  
  
Ron walked into the store at that point. And he saw Harry and James in the back of the store bouncing a pink spotted ferret higher and higher and letting it hit the floor. It made him think of their 4th year and he grinned.  
  
"OI!!! HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT FERRET???" he called  
  
"HEY RON!!" Harry called back still bouncing the ferret higher and higher. "LOOK! MALFOY THE AMAZING BOUNCING FERRET IS BACK!"  
  
Ron laughed and walked over. "Harry stop real quick." Harry hesitated. He was having fun, but stopped all the same.  
  
Ron stooped down and grabbed Malfoy by the tail. "Well hello Malfoy. You know I think you'd better keep him a ferret."  
  
"IS THAT A CHILD??!!!" shouted the sales clerk who had been watching in the crown forming around Harry and James.  
  
"No. Just an annoying slimy git." Replied James.  
  
"OUT!!!! GET OUT!!!" he screamed at Harry. Ron, and James. And he turned Malfoy back into a human. "Are you ok?"  
  
Malfoy ignored him. His eyes were watering with pain and his hair was a little messy. "Your going to regret putting my father in Azkaban Potter!"  
  
"Do you really think I'm scared of you or your father Malfoy?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You should be." With that Malfoy left.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"OK! Shows over get a move on people!" Said the shopkeeper. "I thought I told you monsters to get out!"  
  
Harry, James, and Ron left the shop. Harry was still angry ay Malfoy for calling Sirius a good-for-nothing godfather.  
  
"He's going o be my first prank of the year." Threatened James under his breath.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
45 minutes later Harry, James, and Ron were at Grimmauld place having a pleasant dinner.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Padfoot: Did you like it?  
  
Padfootlet: Hope so!  
  
Padfoot:Ok... once again Padfootlet needs ideas for the next chap so r/r with ideasif you want a new chapter up  
  
Padfootlet: Yea because it could take me days even a week to come up with one. But I am going to have a very busy weekend so the next chap might not be up for a couple of days anyway. But I'll try to get it up a soon as I can. R/R PLZ!  
  
Padfoot: I already said that  
  
Padfootlet: what?  
  
Padfoot: R/R  
  
Padfootlet: Oh... oh well (shrugs) 


	7. HOGWARTS! YAY!

Padfootlet: Ok... I am really really really sorry it took so long....like I said I left my notebook with the chapter in it so I couldn't finish the story. So to make it up to you I made this chapter a little longer. But I think it's kind of a boring chap I guess that's up to you though! So, I am done with my rambling on...on to the fic!!!  
  
Padfoot: Padfootlet in now way what so ever owns Harry Potter.  
  
Padfootlet: Oh and one more thing... This isn't a romance so I'm not gonna do Harry/Ginny or Ron/Hermione.... Sorry Griffin fox! (Takes out wand to defend self) Don't hex me!  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
The summer had gone by pretty uneventfully. Not counting the constant pranks around the house courtesy of James.  
  
It was now already September 1st, and the house was in complete chaos as Harry, Ron, James, and Ginny were running up and down the stairs getting things they had forgotten.  
  
"Boys! Hurry up! We're going to be late! The guards already here!" Mr. Weasley yelled up the stairs.  
  
Harry Ron and James came running downstairs.  
  
"O-k... We're... ready." Harry said between gasps. Putting Hedwig's cage down.  
  
"Good, now let's get going."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Look after yourselves. And send an owl or tell Dumbledore if you notice anything suspicious." Lupin said  
  
"Ok." Replied Harry. And he, James, Ron, and Ginny walked towards the train.  
  
"Bye Moony!" James called over his shoulder. Remus smiled and waved goodbye to his old friend and the rest.  
  
Harry, Ron, James and Ginny got on the train. "Ginny! Hey Ginny! C'mon! We've got a compartment!" Yelled one of Ginny's 5th year friends.  
  
"Hey you guys! Well bye Ron!" "Bye" Harry, Ron and James said in unison.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned around. "Oh hey Hermione!"  
  
"How'd the rest of your summer go?" "Great you?" Oh it was fantasitic!"  
  
"See Vicky did you Hermione?" Inquired Ron. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Actually my parents and I went to the States for two weeks. It was fantastic! We went to California for one week and then my parents took me to Salem Massachusetts for another week to-"  
  
That's nice. Now can we get a compartment before they all fill up?" Interrupted James. Hermione Glared at him for interrupting her but then said, "Yes. Ok. But Ron and I have to go to our prefect meeting. So we'll find you guys later."  
  
"Ok, bye!" Hermione and Ron waved good-bye to Harry and James and began to trudge down to the prefect compartment.  
  
~_^MWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPP~_^  
  
Harry and James had been looking for an empty compartment for about 5 minutes. "There are no more compartments left!" Said James "I say we hex some Slytherin's out of their compartment." He said getting his wand out.  
  
"Do you really want a compartment a Slytherin was in?" Harry said grinning.  
  
"Good Point" James grinned and pocketed his wand.  
  
Just then Neville Longbottom popped his head out of a compartment. "Harry! You looking for a compartment?"  
  
"Yeah, you got any room?"  
  
"Yeah, come on in." Harry and James picked up their trunks and went into the compartment.  
  
"I thought I was going to have to ride alone." Neville said sitting down. Harry and James sat down opposite of Neville.  
  
Neville stared opened mouthed at James and gaped like a fish out of water. "Is he ok?" James asked his son quietly  
  
"Harry.... H...he looks j...just like you!" Neville said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Nothing gets by you does it?" James said raising an eyebrow, grinning.  
  
'Crap. I hadn't even thought about how people were going to react to seeing someone that looks exactly like me. If I tell him then he'll think I'm nuts.' Thought Harry anxiously. "He's er...my uh...father." He said looking at his feet.  
  
Neville raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that thick you know."  
  
James snorted. "Apparently you are." He said under his breath. Neville heard him and started to gape again. "ARE YOU SERIOUS???!!!!"  
  
"Actually Sir-"  
  
"Please don't go there again." Harry said looking up. James was going to make the Serious/Sirius joke. James grinned, and Neville continued to gape.  
  
"You know Neville if you don't shut your mouth your gonna swallow a bug." Harry said grinning.  
  
Neville shut his mouth and shook his head. "B...but how? Harry... your father well um... you know dead." He said quietly and in a small voice.  
  
"Why must everyone...EVERY time HAVE to say that every time they find out who I am?" James sighed. Harry sighed as well and said, "No idea. But we do know he's from the past. You... DO believe me... don't you?"  
  
"Well... well you weren't lying about you-know-who last year Harry. So I guess I do, I mean last time you were telling the truth and there was no evidence, and this time there is."  
  
"Well your probably going to be one of the very few that will believe us." James said.  
  
"Nah, Dumbledore will probably explain." Harry said. James shrugged "Maybe."  
  
An hour or so passed and James, Harry and Neville were talking about O.W.Ls "I actually did better than I thought I did. I got an outstanding in Herbology." He said proudly.  
  
Then the compartment door opened. "Anything off the trolley dears?"  
  
"Great! I'm starving!" James said jumping up.  
  
"You know, you look just like young Mr. Potter there.  
  
"Ya don't say?" James said grinning. Harry and Neville grinned as well.  
  
After James, Harry and Neville had bought half of the sweets off the trolley, they sat down and were happily munching on chocolate frogs, Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Pumpkin Pasties, The compartment door opened again.  
  
Ron and Hermione came in. "Hey." Harry said chucking Ron a chocolate frog. Ron sat next to James and tore open his chocolate frog. While Hermione took a pumpkin pastie from James and sat down next to Neville.  
  
"So how was the meeting?" asked Harry.  
  
"A nightmare." Replied Ron.  
  
"It wasn't that bad Ron."  
  
"Speak for yourself. This year is going to be a nightmare!"  
  
"Like last year wasn't?" Harry said grinning  
  
"Ok this year is going to be a nightmare as well. They have us doing late night patrolling shifts. And the new Head boy I swear is worse than Percy ever was!"  
  
"I am so glad I was never made prefect." Said James.  
  
"Why's that? I mean it's a great honor to—"  
  
"Hermione please don't go into one of your speeches." Harry said lazily. Hermione 'hmphed', and took out a 'Standard Book of Spells Grade 6' and disappeared behind it. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
The rest of the day went bye pretty comfortably. They were visited by their fellow 6th year Gryffindors, who all had the same reaction to James that Neville had.  
  
Word soon spread around the train that Harry Potter's 16-year-old father was here from the past.  
  
Soon they had a whole line of visitors trying to catch a glimpse of the boy from the past.  
  
Ron finally became so irritated that he threatened them all with detention if they didn't clear off. After everyone left, Hermione put down her book Surprisingly, she looked anxious.  
  
"What's up with you?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"I don't think that was a very good idea Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry, James, Ron and Neville said in a unison.  
  
"Telling them that your16-year-old father is here from the past!"  
  
"Well duh Hermione. Did you see all of those people? It was like I was some kind of freak or something!  
  
"Oh shut up, you know you liked the attention. Harry said grinning.  
  
"Well, maybe a little." James grinned.  
  
"Harry, I think we need to see Dumbledore as soon as we get off the train." Hermione said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione glanced nervously at a confused Neville then said, "I'll tell you later, but we just have to see him ok?"  
  
James, Ron, and Harry looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Whatever you say Hermione." Was Harry's response.  
  
Hermione, desperate for a change in subject said, "I think we should change." They all changed in silence. An hour or so later the train came to a stop.  
  
"C'mon Ron. We have to make sure everyone gets off the train."  
  
"Right. See you!"  
  
"Bye!" Harry, James, and Neville said in a unison.  
  
After Hermione and Ron left Harry, James and Neville started to get their trunks. "Hey dad ya mind carrying Pig for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Harry handed James his cage. "Er... Harry?"  
  
"Hm?" He was busy getting Hedwigs cage.  
  
"This looks nothing like a pig." James said confused. Harry laughed. "I know. Don't ask." "Wasn't gonna." James said smiling.  
  
"Hey Neville can you carry Crookshanks?" Harry asked shoving the ginger cat into the boy's arms. Without waiting for a response. "Sure."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry, James and Neville trudged out of the crowded halls of the train and out onto the Hogsmeade platform. It was a cool, clear September night.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!"  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called over the crowd.  
  
"Alrigh' there Harry?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"See ya at the feast!" Hagrid turned and left with the first years.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"C'mon, I don't want to have to share a carriage with a bunch of Slytherins." James said. With that, Harry, James and Neville went over to where the threstral drawn carriages were.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" "Hey Ron!" Ron and Hermione had relieved James and Neville of Crookshanks and Pig. They got into the carriage.  
  
When they stopped they got out and started up to the castle. But not before Harry could give the threstral a grateful pat.  
  
"Are you petting one of those mad horses?" Harry nodded. "Well can you hurry up? I'm hungry!" Ron whined.  
  
"You just ate half the sweets Harry and James bought! How can you still be hungry?" Hermione asked incrediously.  
  
"I did not just eat. Just because you can practically starve yourself doesn't mean I can you know!"  
  
"I don't starve myself Ron! I just don't stuff myself until I pop!"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply but Harry cut him off. "Will you two give it a rest already?" He was getting sick of their fights.  
  
Ron 'hmphed.' They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
They got inside and started to walk towards the Great Hall when Hermione stopped them.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Er... I don't think so... why?" asked James.  
  
"Dumbledore! Remember? We have to see Dumbledore!"  
  
"Can't this wait Hermione? We're hungry!" Ron whined.  
  
Besides, he wouldn't be in his office anyway. He would be at the feast. And then he'll be to tired afterwards. Why don't we just wait until break tomorrow?" James said.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I suppose so." And they walked into the Great Hall for the Welcoming feast.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Padfoot: Well... that's all!  
  
Padfootlet: I night do a sorting hat song so r/r and tell me is I should. But If I do it's gonna take a while again. So it's just up to you. If I don't do a song that's a lot less thinking I have to do. But if you have any ideas TELL ME!  
  
Padfoot: It's your story  
  
Padfootlet: So  
  
Padfoot:So you should be coming up with these ideas on your own!  
  
Padfootlet: Some extra ideas never hurt anyone  
  
Padfoot: What ever 


	8. The first day of school is so much fun

Padfootlet: Hi! I'm J.K. Rowling! And I own everything that is Harry Potter!  
  
Padfoot (rolls eyes): Your not J.K Rowling and you own nothing.  
  
Padfootlet: Well... I'm not J.K Rowling but I do own Harry Potter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Padfoot: Do not  
  
Padfootlet: Do too!  
  
Mean annoying lawyer person: Ahem  
  
Padfootlet: Damn not you again  
  
Padfoot: HA! Admit it!  
  
Padfootlet: NEVER!  
  
Lawyer (sighs): Very well... SECURITY!  
  
Padfootlet: OK! Ok... (mumbles) I don't own it  
  
Lawyer: Sorry... didn't catch that  
  
Padfootlet: I DON'T OWN IT OK??  
  
Lawyer: That's what I thought  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"I hope they hurry up with the sorting." James said looking at his plate.  
  
"I know... I could eat a hippogriff." Harry said  
  
Professor McGonagall led the 1st years, all with varying degrees of fear on their faces. When the 1st years came to a stop in front of the staff table the sorting hat opened its brim and sang a song like it did every year.  
  
When it finished the Professor said to the 1st years, "When I call your name, you will place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted into your houses, once you have been sorted you will sit at the appropriate table." She unrolled the parchment and began to call out their names.  
  
"Andrea Finch!" was sorted into Hufflepuff  
  
"Zach Gladwin! Was a Slytherin.  
  
"Jason Tousa!" Became Ravenclaw.  
  
And "Chloe Mist!" Became a Gryffindor.  
  
Finally the last person was sorted into their house (Catty Hiwatari, Gryffindor), "Finally!" Harry, James, and Ron chorused.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements. First off, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." His eyes flicked over to Harry, James, Ron, and Hermione, who all grinned.  
  
"2ndly, Mr. Filch has added a few more things to his list of forbidden items." The corner of his mouth twitched.  
  
"Also, Quidditch try-outs will take place next Saturday, the times will be posted in your house common rooms. And I trust you all have heard of our guest. I expect you all to welcome him warmly. He has been sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
His eyes flicked over to Snape who looked like he was being forced to adopt Harry. The he went on. "Now finally, allow me to introduce you to your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kingsley."  
  
A tall black man stood up and there was a polite applause from the students. Harry couldn't believe he didn't notice him before.  
  
"Isn't he part of the or-"  
  
"Sh!" Hermione interrupted James. "Yes, he is but don't mention anything about it. He's probably here to keep and eye on Harry."  
  
"Why does everybody have to-"  
  
"Treat you like you can't take care of yourself?" Ron finished for him. This conversation was getting old.  
  
"Well it's not like I can't defend myself." Harry argued.  
  
They weren't paying attention to Dumbledore anymore, so they didn't notice the food appear on their plates until James said, "We can talk about this later, but first, lets eat."  
  
They agreed. The feast went on pleasantly. James, Harry, and Ron were planning their prank on Malfoy for tomorrow. They finally had their plan worked out. And the best part was, it wouldn't take long to make, only about 2 hours.  
  
Hermione disapproved of this but helped them with the plan. When the feast ended, Dumbledore stood up. "Now that you are all now properly fed and watered, it's time for bed! Tomorrow will be the start of your classes. Good-night!"  
  
As the students got up, Hermione and Ron had to lead the first years to the common room. Before Ron left Harry asked quietly, "Hey Ron, what's the password?"  
  
"Oh, um... pixie dust I think... yeah it is."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Harry walked off and joined his father who was waiting for him by the doors of the Great Hall. They walked to the Gryffindor tower, to tired to speak. They reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Pixie dust" Harry said tiredly.  
  
The portrait swung open letting them into the common room. The room was warm and the fire was blazing as the two boys made their way up to their dormitory.  
  
They made it to the dorm that said 6th years and walked in, seeing Neville, Dean and Seamus, and Ron already there getting ready for bed.  
  
"Hey mate." Dean greeted.  
  
"Hey Dean." Harry replied going over to his bed which was next to Ron's. James went to the other bed that was on the other side of Harry's bed. They got into their pajamas in silence and went to sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry woke up at about 7 o'clock the next morning. He had actually gotten a good nights sleep. He didn't have any dreams about Sirius, Voldemort or Death eaters.  
  
He noticed Dean. Seamus and Neville were also getting up. "Morning." They said sleepily.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Harry got of his bed and walked sleepily over to his trunk, got his robes out and started to get dressed.  
  
When he finished he looked over to Ron's sleeping figure then over to his fathers.  
  
"Who's turn is it to wake him up?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Nevilles" came deans reply.  
  
"No! I did it last time!"  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
While they were arguing Harry was already walking over to Ron's bed. He bent over so his mouth was about an inch from his ear. And yelled, "OI! RON! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ron screamed, as he shot up from bed. His shout woke up James.  
  
"Who's yelling? It's to damn early."  
  
Harry was on his bed laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny?" James was confused.  
  
"Harry." Ron said in a dangerously calm voise.  
  
"Uh-oh... well... we'll be seeing you Harry! Bye!" Neville, Dean and Seamus ran out of the room.  
  
"Yes Ron?" Harry said, sitting up smiling.  
  
"RUN!" Ron jumped off his bed and so did Harry. Ron chased him around the room and down to the common room shouting threats at his friend. Harry was still laughing.  
  
People in the common room were diving out of the way and staring as the duo ran around the room. Ron had just grabbed a fist full of Harry's robes when Hermionecame down from the girls dormitories. She sighed and walked over to Ron and pulled him off of Harry.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" She looked at Ron and a smile tugged her lips and she began to laugh a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Ron asked, his ears were beginning to turn red.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing and said, "nothing. Now go upstairs and get dressed so we can go down to breakfast." Grumbling, Ron walked up to the boy's dorms.He came back down a few minutes later accompanied by James. Who was in a VERY good mood.  
  
"What's up with you?" Harry asked puzzled at his fathers behavior.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
James smiled and laughed a little. "1st prank of the year! How could you forget? You came up with it and it was only last night that we put it into action!" Harry and Ron grinned evilly, both were suddenly excited to go to breakfast.  
  
"This is going to be perfect!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah no kidding. I'm gonna have to use this one on old Snivilly when I get back. Man, Padfoots gonna die laughing." James said  
  
Harry smiled sadly. The fact that in his fathers time him, Sirius, his mother, and Remus were happy and unaware of their fate was sickening.  
  
Ron noticing his friends sadness said, "You ok mate?" Harry was very sensitive about Sirius still. Any mention of him was painful for Harry.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon I want to see Malfoy's reaction."  
  
Hermione made noises of disapproval but kept her mouth shut. They reached the Great Hall and Harry, James, and Ron all looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy talking quietly to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Good he hasn't drank his juice yet. James said as he sat down.  
  
How exactly did you pull this off so it only effected Malfoy? And how did you manage to get it into his goblet?" Hermione asked  
  
James and Harry smirked. "We snuck down to the kitchens last night. We told the house elves to put it in the jug that Malfoy uses." Harry explained.  
  
"But wouldn't that mean anyone that drank it would be effected as well?"  
  
"Nope." James said happily.  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
""Marauders secret Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Since when were you a marauder?"  
  
"Well... he's the son of one... which makes him a marauder." James said  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL??!!!!"  
  
Soon the Great Hall was filled with laughter. A smile even tugged Dumbledore's lips as his eyes flicked over to James, Harry and Ron, who were all roaring in laughter at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was standing at the Slytherin table (all, by the way were all roaring with laughter, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy tried hard not to laugh), he had long red and gold hair, pink robes... oh and he had a bit of a sex change.  
  
Malfoy looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry give him a sarcastic wave and smile before he busted out laughing again.  
  
"POTTER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Malfoy whipped our his wand stomping over to the Gryffindor table all the while throwing hex after hex after hex at Harry.  
  
Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were moving out of the ring of fire. The teachers were trying to get towards Malfoy, but failing miserably. Harry was to busy dodging Malfoy's hexes to reach for his wand.  
  
Malfoy finally misdirected one of his spells, allowing Harry to reach for his wand.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled.  
  
Malfoy was caught off guard and his wand flew into the air and landed right by Harry's feet. James was right next to Harry, he picked up Malfoy's wand and pointed it between his eyes. He smile evilly.  
  
"Tsk tsk Malfoy. You know... it's not very lady like to start throwing curses at someone better looking, more talented and powerful than you.  
  
Malfoy glared. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME POTTER?!"  
  
Harry smirked. "Just showing Hogwarts the true Draco Malfoy... oh I mean Draca."  
  
Harry and James both dissolved into a fit of laughter again.  
  
"HEY MALFOY! NICE CHEST!" Yelled Seamus.  
  
Malfoy was seething. "TURN ME BACK!"  
  
"Sorry Draca... can't." Harry said smiling.  
  
"TURN ME BACK POTTER!"  
  
"No I don't think I will.You look much better as a girl anyway... I especially like your read and gold hair." Harry and James began to laugh again.  
  
Professors McGonagall and Snape made their way to the two boys and the now female Malfoy.  
  
"Mr Potter!" McGonagall said outraged.  
  
"Yes?" Harry and James said in a unison.  
  
"That Mr. Potter." She said pointing at Harry.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"What in the world were you thinking? I would expect this from your father but certainly not you."  
  
"Sorry Professor." Harry replied sheepishly.  
  
"And Mr.... Miss...." McGonagall sighed "Malfoy, you will be serving detention with the two of them for trying to curse a student... and 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin... each."  
  
"You can't do that! It's only the first day!" Harry said angrily.  
  
James wasn't happy either but was always losing points, but he always gained them back during Quidditch and some classes.  
  
"Actually Mr. Potter, I can and I just did. The 3 of you will report to my office tonight to receive your detention. Mr. Malfoy, I do not know how long this will take to where off but-"  
  
"It will take up to 48 hours professor." James said.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU MEAN I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOR 2 DAMN DAYS?!"  
  
"Language Malfoy."  
  
"Actually it was going to be a week but it would have taken to long." Harry muttered under his breath, unfortunately Professor McGonagall heard him.  
  
"Mr. Potter! You have just earned yourself and the other Potter another detention."  
  
Harry groaned. James didn't really care, he has gotten worse.  
  
"As for you Malfoy. You will be going to your regular classes seeing as your temporary condition won't prevent you from learning. Now, all of you sit down and finish your breakfast. You will receive your timetables in a few minutes."  
  
She left. Snape glare at James then followed McGonagall back to the staff table.  
  
James threw Malfoy his wand and said, "Well have a nice 2 days Draca."  
  
Malfoy glared at him and turned to go back to the Slytherin table. The hall broke out in chatter again, reliving what had happened.  
  
"That was great!" Dean said  
  
"Yeah the only thing better than Malfoy the ferret is Malfoy with a sex change!" Ron said laughing. The rest of the boys began to laugh to. Hermione just ate her meal quietly. Though Harry could tell she was fighting back a smile.  
  
They ate and talked about the Quidditch try-outs. Dean said he might go out for one of the open chaser positions or be the new commentator.  
  
McGonagall came around with their schedules. She passed Harry, Hermione, Ron and James theirs.  
  
"Great potions with Snape first thing on a Monday morning." Harry grumbled.  
  
Ron looked kind of gloomy.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"I didn't get and O on potions. And you know Snape doesn't let anybody in his N.E.W.T class with anything lower than that. I've got Herbology."  
  
"Oh... well at least you don't have to deal with him any more." Harry said trying to cheer his friend up  
  
"Yeah." He said gloomily, putting his schedule in his bag and began to pick at his food.  
  
Harry gave Hermione a help-me look. "Well, what do you have after Herbology?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron sighed and took out his schedule. "after Wards I've got Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Harry looked at his timetable too. "Yeah so do I. Well, see we still have classes together.  
  
Hermione, however, looked like she felt guilty of something.  
  
"What's up with you?" James asked.  
  
"I... I didn't sign up for Care of Magical Creatures this year." She looked apologetically at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um... well..."  
  
"You don't think Hagrids a good teacher do you?" He asked accusingly.  
  
"Of course I don't think that! Hagrid's my friend to Ron! It's just that I thought I should drop a subject so I can concentrate on my other ones, and so I don't have as much homework as last year."  
  
"You have a funny way of showing you're his friend! Besides, you didn't seem worried about dropping it after 3rd year!"  
  
"Well that's because I could only drop 2 subjects!"  
  
"Do they ever stop fighting?" Asked James.  
  
Harry sighed. "I wish."  
  
Ron and Hermione were still bickering. Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her up off her seat while she was in mid sentence.  
  
"Well... we'll see you later Ron... c'mon Hermione." Harry dragged her out of the Great Hall. James followed carrying all 3 of their bags.  
  
"Uh ... guys... a little help."  
  
Harry looked behind him, deaf to Hermione's protests. "Oops... sorry dad." Harry walked over to James and relieved him of his and Hermione's bags.  
  
"C'mon we're gonna be early to Potions, but Snape can't give me detention or take points away for being early." Harry said.  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised if Snivilly did though." James muttered under his breath.  
  
They walked to Potions, chatting about various things. They finally reached the dungeon classroom and waited outside the door for the rest of the class. A few minutes alter they heard someone coming down the stone steps. It was Snape. He caught sight of the three teens and scowled.  
  
"Potter. What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Waiting for the rest of the class to get here." Harry replied.  
  
As if on cue they heard more footsteps coming down to the dungeons. Snape swept by James and whispered menacingly, "I'm watching you."  
  
James smirked. "Nice to se you too Snivellus."  
  
Snape's face contorted into anger. "Detention Potter."  
  
"I already have detention for 2 nights."  
  
"Well then you will serve your detention on Thursday. In my office starting at 7."  
  
"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"  
  
"Correction. You did. I do not tolerate mockery in my class." He opened the door and swept into the room, robes billowing behind him. The class followed behind him. Harry and Hermione took their usual seats in the back.  
  
"This is N.E.W.T Potions. You will be brewing some of the most difficult and dangerous potions in this class so I do advise you not to be careless. Some of you I am most surprised you got higher then a D." His eyes met Harry's. Who stared stonely back. Snape broke his gaze, and pulled out his wand.  
  
"The instructions are on the bored. You will be making the amnesia potion. If you do not know what that does then you obviously didn't do you homework over the holidays. Which you all should have out on your desks ready for me to collect. You know where the ingredients are. Begin."  
  
Snape walked around the classroom, which consisted of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor 6th years who had been accepted into the N.E.W.T class. He collected papers and insulted Harry's potion of course.  
  
Which for once didn't bother Harry, because for once, Harry's potion was perfect. It looked exactly like Hermione's. It looked like a very light blue paint-like color.  
  
At the end of the lesson, the class collected their potions into a vial and brought it to the front. This time Hermione made sure not to clear out Harry's cauldren until they were sure no one would break it. The bell rang, signaling break.  
  
"Homework. 1½ ft essay on how the potion could be turned into a poison. And what ingredient makes it into a poison. And if it is changed because too much or too little of that ingredient was added to the potion. To be handed in on Thursday... class dismissed."  
  
They gathered their bags after copying down the homework and headed out the door. Harry. James and Hermione walked up the stone steps.  
  
"Are you planning something? James?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
James tried to look innocent. "What makes you think I'm planning something?"  
  
"Could it because you weren't making Snape's life hell? during Potions?" Harry added.  
  
James smirked. "I'll make up for my good behavior on Thursday."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances. They knew better than to piss Snape off. Harry already had last year, and it was an experience he never wanted to have to relive.  
  
They met up with Ron in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey." Chorused back.  
  
"Ok. Let's go see Dumbledore." Hermione said walking down the corridor that led to his office.  
  
"Oh yeah... forgot about that." James said  
  
"Me too." Ron and Harry said. They caught up with Hermione.  
  
"Why exactly do we have to see him again?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'll explain once we get there."  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they finally got to the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office, they started to guess the password.  
  
"Cockroach cluster?"  
  
"Licorice wands?"  
  
"Sugar Quill?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs?"  
  
"Starburst?" Suggested Hermione.  
  
To their surprise the gargoyle sprang aside. They walked up the stairs to his office.  
  
"Starburst?" James asked.  
  
"It's a type of muggle candy." Harry explained.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the oak door. "Come in."  
  
They entered the office. Dumbledore looked like he was writing a letter. "Ah, Miss. Granger and Messers Potters and Weasley. How may I help you?"  
  
"Well sir. I think it might be a bit dangerous that everyone in school knows that James is Harry's father and from the past. I mean what if Voldemort found out?" Hermione said anxiously. Ron gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of Voldemorts name.  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. "You have an excellent point Miss. Granger. We will just have to keep an eye on James and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."  
  
Ron, Hermione, James, and Harry all looked at each other with a It's- impossible-to-keep-James-out-of-trouble look.  
  
Dumbledore noticed this and added, "Well, more trouble than usual. Now, I do believe your break it just about over. Hurry up and get to class. You don't want to be late.  
  
They left his office and headed outside.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*&^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*  
  
Padfootlet: WOW! That was my longest chapter yet! Sorry it took forever to update. I had a lot of school work. Anyway... r/r  
  
Padfoot: How come I don't get to say anything?  
  
Padfootlet: shutup 


	9. who knew detention could actually be fun...

Padfoot: HELLO! Today we have a special guest with us to do the disclaimer  
  
Padfootlet: Introducing... My friend Catty!  
  
Catty: Ello! Padfootlet doesn't own Harry Potter just like I don't own Beyblade  
* tear* * cuddle Kai * plushie*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first day had gone by pretty uneventfully since the morning. James, Harry and Malfoy were now in Professor McGonagalls office, cleaning, without magic.  
  
The professor was there to make sure Harry, James and Malfoy didn't kill each other. She also took their wands to help prevent any temptations to hex each other.  
  
There was a loud crash outside in the corridor and the sound of a certain someone cackling.  
  
"PEEVES!! What did you do this time?" McGonagall yelled, going out into the corridor to see what Peeves had done.  
  
James watched her go out the door before throwing his sponge in his bucket of water. "Man this bites."  
  
"Who you tellen?" Harry said, throwing his sponge in his bucket like his father.  
  
Malfoy kept silent, glaring at the board he... well she... was washing.  
  
"So Draca, how was your first day as a girl?" James asked, smirking evilly. Malfoy remained silent.  
  
"Did deflating your overly large ego impair your hearing or something?" Harry asked. Again, Malfoy didn't say anything, but was shooting death glares at the board.  
  
"Well, since she seemingly can't talk." James said, picking up his bucket of water. "I think we're should do a little persuading. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh I agree." Harry said picking up his bucket as well.  
  
"Don't even think about it Potter." Malfoy said in a dangerous voice. Harry and James just ignored him.  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1!"  
  
Harry and James dumped 2 buckets of dirty, soapy water on Malfoy's head.  
  
"POTTER!" An outraged McGonagall said behind them.  
  
James and Harry turned around to see and EXTREMLY angry professor in the doorway. James gave her a charming smile.  
  
"Hello there Professor! Well, your class is nice nad clean now. We'll be going... cheers!" Both he and Harry attempted to get pass her, but fail.  
  
"I don't think so." She stopped them. "Why did you two gentlemen dump 2 buckets of water on Malfoy? Unless you mistook him for a desk or a chair. I would like to here and explanation"  
  
"Oh... well... we thought we would give Malfoy there a hand, and well he tried to knock the buckets out-"  
  
"That's enough Mr. Potter." She interrupted James. "You and the other Mr. Potter just lost 5 more points."  
  
"WHAT?! Professor! It was only water!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Enough! Now all of you go back to your common rooms. Potters... you will be serving tomorrows detention in Filches office tomorrow. She handed back their wands and they trudged back to their appropriate common rooms.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Thursday came, and so did James detention with Snape.  
  
"So, what exactly are you planning to do?" Asked Harry at dinner.  
  
"Planning?" James asked innocently.  
  
"James you shouldn't get on Snape's bad side." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, he's always been on Snapes bad side." Ron reasoned  
  
"And bedides, Snape only has a bad side." Harry said  
  
"But he still shouldn't-"  
  
"Listen Hermione, I can handle Snivelly no matter how old and greasy he is." James said  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Come and see for yourself." He said mysteriously. He got up and let the table to go to his detention.  
  
"How can we see what he's going to do without Snape seeing us and skinning us alive?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"Don't be a dolt Ron. Harry's got an invisibility cloak remember? But that doesn't mean that he is going to go"  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron said  
  
"Of course we're going to go!" Harry said "Why wouldn't we? To see my dad one up Snape is going to be priceless! Now c'mon or we might miss the show!" He said grinning.  
  
They got up, despite Hermione's protests and headed to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You are to chop the frog liver and put it into the jars." Snape said pointing to the desk with frog liver on it.  
  
"Whatever." James said heading over to the desk while Snape glared a him suspiciously. James had been unusually well behaved during his classes.  
  
"I don't know what your up to Potter but one wrong move-"  
  
"Don't worry Snivelly, I won't waste my time."  
  
Snape sneered and headed toward his desk to grade papers.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione watched under the cloak as Snape went over to his desk. They saw James reach for his wand under the table and mumbled and incantation."  
  
"Scorchify." James muttered.  
  
Moments later a bubbles started to erupt from Snapes mouth. Harry and Ron laughed silently, while Hermione looked on disapprovingly. Then James said it again and bubbles appeared in Snapes hair.  
  
His eyes flashed dangerously. He whipped out his wand and vanished the bubbles. His face was contorted in anger. James simply smirked.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor and up to the headmaster! Now!" James got up still smirking. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him out. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, the trio took off the cloak. James was ahead of them so Harry snuck up behind James and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"HEY DAD!"  
  
"Ah! Hey Harry. Enjoy the show?" He said grinning.  
  
"Hilarious."  
  
Hermione however said, "You really shouldn't have done that James."  
  
"Oh please Hermione, I'm not afraid of him."  
  
"Still-"  
  
"Just drop it Hermione, it wasn't any worse than what we did to Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"Pity we couldn't make that last a week.." James aid  
  
They finally reached the Dumbledore's office. "Starburst." James said. The gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
"See you guys later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
James knocked on the very familiar door of the headmaster's office.  
  
"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice. James walked in.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Potter. I was wondering when you would be paying me a visit. So,  
please enlighten me as to why you are here."  
  
"Snivellus." James growled. Dumbledore smiled."  
  
"Professor Snape James."  
  
James scowled.  
  
I assume he has sent you here for a reason."  
  
James sighed and nodded.  
  
"Well whatever it is just don't do it again. As I am sure he has already  
given you your punishment."  
  
"Yes he has." 'good for nothing git.' James added silently.  
  
"Well then... goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight sir." James turned to leave but stopped. "Sir."  
  
Dumbledore looked up at James. "Yes James?"  
  
"Have you figured out how to get me back?" He was having fun here, but he  
missed his friends and Evans.  
  
"I'm sorry James. We have not found a way to get you back."  
  
"Oh... well... ok then." James left the office.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Padfootlet: HAPPY BITHDAY CATTY!!!!!!!! Havig you in my story was your  
birthday present from me to you!!!! Lol.... Just playin!  
  
Anywayz... R/R!!!!!! 


	10. Midnight stories

Padfootlet: wow!!! Updated 2 stories in one day!!! GO ME!!!  
  
Padfoot: My daughter doesn't own Harry Potter  
  
Padfootlet: Oh and I don't care if these are annoying to some people... because F.Y.I you don't have to read the author's notes. Anyhoo... on to the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was having the dream again. Sirius. Falling through the veil. While he listened to Voldemort's cold laughter.  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up!"  
  
Harry shot up from bed. He saw all the boys in his dormitory awake and looking at him with worried expressions. He saw his father leaning over him. He was obviously the one that was trying to wake him up.  
  
"You ok mate?" asked Seamus anxiously. Harry nodded and reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on.  
  
"I... I'm fine." He lied, "go back to sleep."  
  
The others looked at him concerned, but went back to bed anyway. Ron and his father stayed where they were.  
  
"Were you dreaming again?" Asked Ron  
  
Harry nodded. "I've been having the same dream almost every night." He buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe he's gone." He choked back the tears.  
  
James looked at his son sadly. 'Padfoot must have meant a lot to him. I can't believe Wormtail is the cause for my son's losses. How could I ever have trusted that good-for-nothing rat with my son's life!! With Lily's life!' James, suddenly had an idea. "Hey Harry, fancy a walk down to the kitchens?" 'maybe I can get him to talk about his life some more, he doesn't exactly like talking about his past.'  
  
Harry looked up at him.  
  
"You don't have too, I just thought-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think I'd like that." Harry got up and went to his trunk and took out his invisibility cloak. "Coming Ron?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry and then at James. "Nah, I'm tired. You guys go." He couldn't help but think that Harry needed to be with his father more than him right now. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Ok... let's get going then." James whispered. Dean and the other 2 boys were already asleep when James and Harry left their dormitory.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
They reached the kitchen and took off the cloak.  
  
"Harry Potter sir!!" Soon all of the wind was knocked out of him.  
  
"Hey... Dobby."  
  
"Dobby has been wanting to come see Harry Potter, but Dobby has not had the time sir."  
  
Harry smiled despite his mood. "It's ok Dobby."  
  
Meanwhile James was already giving out orders to the other elves. "Just some tea and get some cauldren cakes too."  
  
Dobby had went with the other house elves to see to James's orders.  
  
Harry and James sat at a table sipping the tea that one of the house elves just brought them. After a few minutes of silence James said quietly, "You really miss him don't you?"  
  
Harry heart dropped all the way to his stomach. He didn't want to talk about Sirius right now. Even though it happened months ago he always steered clear of that topic.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You're going to have to sometime Harry. Avoiding it's just going to make it worse." 'Am I actually sounding like a father??'  
  
How do you know? You haven't lost as much as I have" came the defiant answer.  
  
James felt a horrible pang in his heart, it was true, he had felt so spoiled compared to Harry. "I know Harry. I don't think anyone deserves what you have to go through or even what you have gone through. But Padfoot would want you to talk about it."  
  
"How do you know what he would want?" Harry's steely tone remained in place.  
  
"Because I've know him since before first year.  
  
"H-How did you guys meet?" Harry's sadness was beginning to be replaced by curiosity. He never asked Sirius how he and his father had met. James smiled.  
  
*flashback *  
  
"Hey mom! Look at this awesome broom! Can I get it?! 11-yeaar-old James Potter asked his mother. She sighed, "James honey, first years can't have brooms, you know that."  
  
"If I made the house team I can!" He said eagerly.  
  
"Maybe for you Birthday or Christmas."  
  
James pouted. "Aw man mum you're no fun."  
  
She just smiled. "You can go in and look if you like James I'll be right across the street getting some more plants for the garden." His mom loved flowers.  
  
"Ok mum." James walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at snitches, various brooms, etc. He walked around for a while looking at quidditch robes of different teams. He saw a boy with dark brown hair looking at an Ireland team robe.  
  
James walked up to him, "You like Ireland?"  
  
The boy jumped a little. "O... yeah Ireland's great."  
  
James nodded. "Me too, they're my favorite team."  
  
The other boy smiled. "Sirius Black." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"You going to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
James nodded. "Yeah I'm here today to get my stuff."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really?! That's awesome! Maybe we can sit together on the train!"  
  
"Yeah... Hey! I was just about to go to Gamble and Japes Joke Shop, want to come?"  
  
James eyes lit up. FINALLY he found a friend that enjoyed pranks as much as him! "Sure! Let me go ask my mum. She's right across the street... where are your parents?"  
  
Sirius looked down at his feet. "I'm here by myself."  
  
"Oh." James said quietly. He didn't press the subject any more.  
  
*end of flashback *  
  
"You became friends that fast?" Harry asked disbelievingly.  
  
James just shrugged. "I might have made it a bit more brief considering I don't remember every little detail about that day."  
  
Harry smiled. James yawned and looked at his watch. It was 2:30am. 'Good thing it's Friday... well Saturday.' Thought James. "I'm tired, ready to go back?"  
  
"Umm... hold on dad."  
  
James looked at Harry. "What?"  
  
"What made you and Snape hate each other so much?"  
  
James opened his mouth to respond but Harry interrupted him before he could answer.  
  
"Other than he is a complete git, a Slytherin, and because he exists."  
  
James smiled.  
  
*flashback *  
  
It was September 1st and James was looking for Sirius on pltform 9¾. He saw a greasy haired kid walk pass a pretty red head.  
  
*Pause *  
  
sorry... did I say pretty? I meant stunningly gorgeous with beautiful almond shaped eyes that-""Get back the story dad."  
  
"Soorry."  
  
*resume story *  
  
He ran into her and snarled, "Watch it mudblood."  
  
James was furious. He marched over to where the grease ball was walking away, and the red head was fighting back tears.  
  
"Apologize!" James called angrily to grease head, who turned around and sneered.  
  
"Excuse me? Nobody tells me what to do! And there's no way in hell am I apologizing to a mudblood!"  
  
James made to reach for his wand, he had been working on a few hexes (wonder how he pulled that off with out the ministry finding out), when the red head spoke up. "Don't." She said in a sweet angelic voice. (a/n: James thinks everything about Lily is angelic) "I don't want him to apologize. Besides, he wouldn't mean it anyway... but I also don't need you to stick up for me."  
  
James gaped at the girl. "I...I wasn't-"  
  
"Hey James!"  
  
James turned around to find Sirius walking towards him.  
  
Sirius saw grease boy. "What are you doing here Snivellus?" Snape glared him but said nothing, he just stalked off, as did the red head.  
  
*end of flashback *  
  
"You're that horrible to Snape because of what happened that day on the platorm?!"  
  
Calling someone was aweful, sure but, the way James treated Snape you would think he did something MUCH worse.  
  
"Well, it wasn't just that. That was just the first impression. It's the way he abuses his prefect powers and the way he treats people. And trying an and every way possible to get me and Padfoot expelled."  
  
Harry yawned. "I guess Malfoy and Snape are more alike than I thought."  
  
James nodded. "Anyway, let's get to bed. Quidditch try-outs today... wouldn't want the captain to be falling asleep on the field."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about try-outs."  
  
He and James both left the kitchen and headed back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Padfoot: That's all!  
  
Padfootlet: Review please!! 


	11. Quidditch tryouts

Padfoot: ok Nicole... you know the drill...  
  
Padfootlet: *grumbling * I hate this....  
  
Padfoot: *sigh * I know you do but you have to do it....  
  
Padfootlet: *sigh * *in bored voice * I don't own Harry Potter or anything that J.K owns...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cool September morning, and the day of quidditch try-outs. "Harry! Ooohhh Harry darling time to get up!" James said.  
  
"Mm-mm"  
  
"C'mon mate, quidditch try-outs today! They're kinda pointless without the captain there!" Ron said.  
  
"Then you be captain." Harry grumbled.  
  
"I wish... sorry mate." Ron stripped the sheets off his friend. "Ya need to get up."  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up! Geez!" Harry sleepily walked over to his trunk and dug out this quidditch robe and started to get dressed.  
  
He met Ron, Hermione, and James in the common room and headed down to breakfast.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was eleven o'clock and Gryffindor try-outs were about to begin.  
  
"Ok... Seeing as last years replacements for Fred and George, have resigned, we also obviously have an opening for that... Ok... Chasers go over there with Katie and Ron... Beaters com with me and James." There were about a dozen people in all. 5 for beater... and 7 for chaser.  
  
Harry and James walked to one side of the pitch while Katie and Ron took the other side.  
  
"Ok... it's simple, I'll let 2 bludgers out, and I'll call each of you in turn to defend both me and James."  
  
The beaters nodded.  
  
"Good." Harry mounted his broom and looked at the register in his hands. "Ok lets have... Cain Peak." A 4th year with chestnut hair nodded, and mounted his broom. James handed him his bat, and set the two bludgers loose. The he mounted his nimbus 2000 (Harry inherited the gold in Sirius's vault and bought James a new broom)  
  
The three of them kicked off. Cain was almost flawless. Though twice Harry had to duck to not be hit, Harry could tell Cain would be a good beater with practice.  
  
The next four went. So far Harry had narrowed it down to Cain, and 5th year named Sam (short for Samantha) Mist, and another 4th year named Sawn Howard.  
  
"Ok... we're just going to wait till Ron and Katie are done with the chasers, and we will combine you and the chasers to see how well you do in a game situation." Harry explained.  
  
The beaters nodded. They didn't have to wait long. Soon, Katie and Ron were walking over to Harry and James with 3 possible chasers in tow.  
  
"Ok... now that Ron and Katie are here we can start... we'll have Shawn and Cain, with Ginny and Dean, then Ron can be in goal... Katie, James, and Sam will be the opposing team. After 10 minutes we'll switch up the teams... got it?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good." He blew the whistle and everybody kicked off. Harry flew around the stadium watching their progress. Ginny and Dean were excellent. They were the perfect replacements for Angelina and Alicia. Sam and Sawn were awesome too. Cain had the most aggressiveness though, he had the making of a great beater.  
  
20 minutes later, the try-outs ended. "Ok... Katie, Ron, James and myself will decide which of you makes it. You all may stay out here and practice or do whatever you'd like, just done leave the pitch."  
  
10 minutes later, Harry and the others made their way onto the pitch.  
  
"Ok... new chasers will be... Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny and Dean said. Harry smiled.  
  
New beaters will be... Cain Peak and Sam Mist.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok... congrats to those of you ho made it... to those who didn't good luck next time.: Katie said.  
  
"Ok... practice Monday... 4:00 don't be late."  
  
"So Potter... this your pitiful team? By the looks of it you don't have a chance at the cup."  
  
"What do you want ferret face?" Harry snarled.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I challenge you to a quidditch match."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Please Malfoy... challenge? You're anything BUT a challenge."  
  
"Then prove it if your so good Potter."  
  
"I don't need to prove it Malfoy... I prefer to embarrass you in public... it's more fun."  
  
"Oh I see... your scared.... The famous Harry Portter afraid to go against a Slytherin."  
  
"Fine... I accept your challenge... be back here in 1 hour." With that Harry turned on his heel and led a VERY shocked team to the Gryffindor changing room.  
  
"Harry.... HAVE YOU COMEPLETEY LOST IT??!! Malfoy's had time to practice with his team! He had try-outs on Wednesday!! (A/N: I know Dumbledore said try- outs on Saturday but since when does Malfoy care about the rules?) We haven't had any time to train our new players!" Katie said angrily.  
  
"Listen, our team can beat Malfoy and his team ok? Face it... they're not that much of a challenge." Harry countered.  
  
"But with out a ref they're going to play dirtier than usual." Ginny reasoned.  
  
"AND you can lose your captaincy!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron's right you know." Katie said.  
  
"Don't worry about it ok?"  
  
"We can get into a lot of trouble if the teacher's find out."  
  
"Well we can't back out now... Malfoy would never let me live it down! If we beat him today then he'll hopefully just keep his big mouth shut."  
  
James checked his watch. "Hours up, let's go."  
  
The team headed out towards the pitch. James was in front carrying the quidditch box.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to be the ref got it? You don't listen to me then I won't hesitate to curse you off your brooms... got that?" He said directly to the Slytherins. James didn't wait for an answer. "On the count of three...1...2...3!" he blew the whistle and everybody flew into the air.  
  
James kicked open the box and set free the golden snitch, the 2 bludgers, and then he released the quaffle.  
  
It was by far the ugliest game Harry had ever played. The Slytherins were taking advantage of having no teachers there to keep an eye on them. They were also deaf to James's whistles, and dodged every curse thrown at them.  
  
Gryffindor was leading, 50 to 20. Twice, Harry had seen the snitch, but he was just knocked off course by a bludger and the 2nd time Malfoy nearly knocked him off his broom.  
  
Katie just scored another goal for Gryffindor. Then Harry saw it... just below the left Gryffindor goal post was the golden snitch.  
  
He was closer, but he didn't want Malfoy to know he'd seen it. So he dived, dodging every Slytherin attempt to knock him off course or off his broom.  
  
Malfoy followed him. Harry was 10ft. from the ground when he veered left out of the dive and headed up towards the goal post. He reached out his hand and caught it. Just then and angry yell was heard on the field.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KIDS THINK YOUR DOING?!" They saw a VERY angry Professor McGonagall on the pitch. They all landed.  
  
"Mr. Potter... Mr. Malfoy... what on earth do you think you were doing?"  
  
"Playing quidditch." Harry said lamely. What was the point in lying? They had been caught red handed.  
  
"You both know that an unauthorized quidditch match is strictly against the rules! I have sufficient evidence to have both of you have your captaincy taken away! However... I will let you by with a warning and a letter to your and your teams' families. And a weeks detention for all of you!"  
  
Harry nodded. Malfoy gave no sign of acknowledgement.  
  
"Now... all of you... back to your common rooms and change... Now!"  
  
The two teams walked back to the castle. Both angry that they had been caught and had one weeks worth of detention to go along with it."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Padfootlet: Sorry if the quidditch scen was a bit lame. I'm not good at that kind of stuff... Anyhoo... plz r/r  
  
Padfoot: I haven't said anything in a while...  
  
Padfootlet: That's not my fault....  
  
Padfoot: yes it is  
  
Padfootlet: no it isn't  
  
Padfoot: Is...  
  
Padfootlet: isn't  
  
*Padfoot and Padfootlet continue to bicker * 


	12. Lions vs Snakes

Padfootlet: THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS... ok...disclaimer right...I wish  
  
Padfoot: wish what?  
  
Padfootlet: That I owned Harry Potter....  
  
Padfoot: oh...dream on...  
  
Padfootlet: shut up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James, Harry and Ron crept into the dark Great Hall at about midnight, under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"This is going to be great! Maybe we should do Snape too! You know...get ALL the Slytherins." Ron said excitedly.  
  
James smirked. "That give old Snivelly a shock alright."  
  
"Ok...ready?" Harry asked  
  
James and Ron nodded, and the three off them took out their wands.  
  
"Hairluss-eluminins!" They chorused. The Slytherin table glowed purple then the color faded.  
  
"Ok...next one." James said.  
  
Ron and Harry nodded, and raised their wands again, pointing them at the table.  
  
"Scribit-tete! Iamagit!" They said.  
  
The table glowed green, then went back to normal.  
  
"Ok...now Snivellus." James said.  
  
The 3 boys walked over to the staff table. They cast the first spell, and then the second spell. After that they headed back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry, Ron and James were in the common roomwaiting for Hermione. James let put at frustrated sigh. "Where IS she? I want to see Snivelly's face before they find a counter-curse!"  
  
"Maybe we should just go down to breakfast...Hermione will catch up later." Harry said.  
  
James and Ron nodded.  
  
The reached the Great Hall, only to here a mixture of screams and laughter. James and the others practically ran into the Great Hall. As soon as they walked in they collapsed into a fit of laughter at the sight of Snape and the other Slytherins. All of whom were bald and had I AM A GIT written in purple on their heads.  
  
"POTTER!!" Snape yelled as he marched over to the boys. "What did you do?! 50 poi-"  
  
"You can't prove it was us!" James said indignantly.  
  
"Who ELSE would it be Potter?"  
  
"First of al Snivellus...we just got here...so we couldn't POSSIBLT have done anything wrong."  
  
"That IS true Severus." Dumbledore appeared behind Snape. "There is no proof that these boys did anything wrong."  
  
Snape scowled. "Who ELSE would it be Dumbledore?  
  
"It could have been anybody who isn't in Slytherin house....now, I suggest you boys go enjoy your breakfast, come Severus, I am sure Madame Promphrey will be able to fix up you and the students in your house."  
  
He and Snape left Ron, Harry, and James to eat breakfast with the rest of the laughing Gryffindors.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Seamus said as Harry and the James sat across him, and Ron sat on his other side. The boys grinned.  
  
"I know! Best thing is... they can't prove it was us!" Ron said. As they ate, they talked about the Quidditch match coming up on Saturday against Slytherin.  
  
~_^MWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPPMWPP~_^  
  
"Ok...we know we are better than Slytherin.... There's no doubt about it...but don't go out there cocky...that could lose us the game...got it?" It was Saturday, and the first game of the season. And Harry was giving his pre- game pep talk, thankfully, his wasn't as long as Woods were.  
  
The team nodded there heads.  
  
"Good...now let's go!  
  
The Gryffindor team headed out to the pitch where the Slytherins were already waiting for them in the center of the field. Malfoy sneered at Harry as he and his team walked up.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Madame Hooch instructed.  
  
Harry and Malfoy glared daggers at each other, while trying to squezze each other's hands off. They let go quickly.  
  
"Teams...mount your brooms!"  
  
The two team monted.  
  
"On my whistle...3...2.." TWEET!  
  
14 brooms rose intot he air,and the game began.  
  
"The quaffle is taken into possession of Gryffindor by new chaser Den Thomas." Seamus the new commentator boomed.  
  
Harry soared above the rest of the game to search for the snitch.  
  
"Thomas passes to Weasley, drops the quaffle to Bell...Bell shoots..."  
  
There was a load groan from the Gryffindor stands.  
  
"And the quaffle is saved by new Slyterin keeper Drake Logan....Logan passes it to KinKay...nice bludger work there by new Gryffindor beater Cain Peak.... And Weasley has taken control of the quaffle!"  
  
As the game wore on ... it got dirtier and dirtier. 10 penalty shots and 60 points made by Gryffindor later. Gryffindor was leading Slytherin 60 to 30.  
  
Then Harry saw a shimmer of gold hovering about 20ft. above the middle Slytherin goal post. Malfoy was closer, but obviously hadn't seen the snitch. So Harry shot upward and then headed towards the Slytherin end. Malfoy was hot on his heals. Harry could hear Seamus's commentary.  
  
"Potter's seen the snitch!! Watch out Harry that's a bludger!"  
  
But before the bludger could collide with Harry Sam Mist appeared in front of Harry and she sent to hurling towards Malfot, who veered off course to avoid the bludger.  
  
Harry was getting closer and closer to the snitch. He reached his hand out and made a snatch for the snitch....  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" 210 TO 20!! HA!! Take THAT you no good Slytherin bas-"  
  
"FINNIGAN! If you want to continue being commentator I suggest you do not act like Mr. Jordan!!"  
  
"Sorry Porfessor...won't happen agin."  
  
Harry had just touched ground before he was flanked by his teammates, being engulfed in bone-crushing hugs and being lifted onto Ron's and Dean's shoulders.  
  
"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Yelled James. 'My son...the youngest seeker in a century...now I know why...he's excellent!" he thought as everyone headed to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was Sunday. And when the Gryffindor eam entered the Great Hall there was a great amount of cheering from 3 of the 4 house tables.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and James sat across from Neville. The boys relived the game as Hermione propped a book up on a flagon of pumpkin juice and began to read while she ate.  
  
A few minutes later Professor McGonagall appeared behind James. "Mr. Potter."  
  
"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" James said instinctively.  
  
McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Actually, Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to speak o you and the other Mr. Potter after you have finished your breakfast.  
  
"Oh...ok the."  
  
McGonagall walked back to the staff table. Harry caught sight of Snape, who looked, well....happy! Harry gave an involuntary shudder. Seeing Snape happy and not sneering for once was just creepy.  
  
"Wonder what Dumbledore wants." James said.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.  
  
10 minutes later Harry and James were found in front of the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office trying to guess the password.  
  
"Starburst?" Harry tried. The gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Licorice wands?"  
  
"M&Ms?"  
  
James looked at Harry strangely. "Muggle candy." Harry said.  
  
"uh..ice mice?" The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. James grinned, I am SO smart!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "whatever."  
  
The reached the top of the stairs and rapt on the oak door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
They opened the door.  
  
"Ah... Mr. Potters... please, sit down." He conjured up 2 chintz chairs. Harry and James sat down, and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well James, I think you will be pleased to know that we have found a way to get you back to your own time."  
  
James eyes lit up. "Are you SERIOUS?!" 'I'm going home!! I'm finally going HOME!! I get to see Monny, and Padfoot (kill Wormtail) and EVANS!!' James thought excitedly.  
  
Harry smiled sadly, he wanted his father to stay, because the fact that him going back ment that he was going to die, and he, Harry, couldn't bear that thought. "Yeah...great...be sure to tell Sirius and mum hey for me."  
  
James stopped smiling, and looked at his son. 'Man... he has been through so much, and it must kill him to see me go, especially, since I'm...I'm going to be killed...it makes me sick even thinking about it." Then James turned to Dumbledore. "When do I leave?"  
  
"Well, it will take a week to brew the proper potion, but you should be able to go home by next Saturday, but, I do believe there is a Hogsmeade trip scheduled an dyou certainly don't want to miss that." Dumbledore said. "So I suppose we can wait until Sunday....that is of course if you don't mind waiting an extra day James."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind, I would never pass up a trip to Hogsmeade!" James said. 'maybe I can spend some time alone with Harry before I go.'  
  
"Ok..then have a nice day." Dumbledore dismissed the boys.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Padfootlet: YAY!! I finally finished this chapter! It was really hard to write I suffer from writers block A LOT!  
  
Padfoot: only 2 chapters left  
  
Padfootlet: *smile * yep! Then I can work on my new story... Marauders: yr. 7...plz read that story, it's a work in progress, and I only have 3 reviews *tear *  
  
Padfoot: You see that little blue button on the bottom of the screen? It says submit review... well... LISTEN TO IT!!!! 


	13. Good bye

Padfootlet: ok...I am really, really, REALLY sorry that it took SO long!!! I have had severe writers block and I couldn't write a thing!!! Ok...I know I said there would be 2 more chapters but I thought it would be easier to just write one long chap...so sadly this is the end...Thank you to all my loyal reviewers...  
  
Catty Hiwatari: Hey there! I am sooo glad I got over my writer's block...actually I have our new fic to thank for that! Lol... so anyway...thanx 4 readin my story even though I know you're not into Harry Potter...I love your reviews too!!! Lol...  
  
Angelina Granger: I love your reviews I'm glad you like my story...and I'll tell Padfoot that you already know there's a review button...lol  
  
Griffin fox: I ALWAYS look for your reviews after I post a chap...they always make me laugh....lol  
  
J.E.A.R.K Potter: thanx for all of your reviews I always look for them!  
  
Skahducky: cute name...lol...thanx for all of your reviews...  
  
Crysatal56: thanx for your reviews!  
  
Jennifer: glad you like my story  
  
AND...THANX TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED!!! I didn't put your name...then I'm really sorry...  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where to? Honeydukes? Threebroomsticks? Zonko's?" James said to Harry and Ron, as they walked into the village of Hogsmeade. Hermione said she had to go to the library ("Honestly, she needs to lighten up, she does." Ron had said)  
  
"Let's go to Zonko's. I need to get some more dungbombs." Ron said  
  
James, and Harry nodded and the 3 headed off towards the joke shop talking and joking. They entered the shop and began to look around.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron laughed. "Give these to your cousin!"  
  
Harry grinned when he saw what Ron was holding. It was a box of sweets that, when eaten the person would start making farm animal sounds. Each box had a different animal. The one Ron had was labeled: Pig  
  
Harry took the box from Ron saying, "I think I'll get these." He laughed. "I sure could use a laugh."  
  
They paid for their things and went to Honeydukes. They entered the shop and James began to marvel at all the new sweets that weren't in his time. He stopped at one shelf and made a face.  
  
"Cockroach Cluster's?" He held up the jar. "Yum." He put the jar back on the shelf and began to browse again.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion that was heard coming from somewhere not to far away. Harry, Ron and James could here screams coming from outside. Like everybody else, they dropped whatever they were holding and ran outside to see what the commotion was.  
  
Everyone was hastily running away from where the village houses were. Or used to be.  
  
Flame engulfed the small houses. And were starting to spread. There was only one explanation. Voldemort.  
  
Harry, Ron and James were running against the crowd trying to get to the burning houses. They finally got to the place the people had been running from. They watched as the little street was engulfed in flames.  
  
"You don't think?" Ron asked, not finishing his sentence.  
  
Harry nodded his head and said numbly, "He knows. He must have found out somehow."  
  
Very good Potter." Said a cold voice behind them. "You're smarter than we give you credit for."  
  
Harry scowled and whipped around, pulling out his wand. He knew who it was behind that hood. He could see the cold gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy, who had his wand pointed straight at Harry's heart.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry snarled.  
  
Malfoy chuckled and pulled off the hood. Soon there was a series of cracks, and they were surrounded by Death Eaters.  
  
"I have to say the Dark Lord will be pleased. I didn't think it would be this easy to get to you Potter. But no matter..." Malfoy said.  
  
He moved his wand from Harry's heart to James' Without so much as an introduction. He said "Avada Kadav-"  
  
"STUPEFY!" Yelled someone behind Malfoy, who keeled over backwards. Immediately all the Death Eaters disapparated, one holding Malfoy's limp body.  
  
"Harry! Are you boys alright?" An anxious Dumbledore came rushing forward, followed by a very pale Professor McGonagall.  
  
The boys nodded. Still a little bit in shock about what had just happened.  
  
"How did he find out?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and said solemnly, "Voldemort has many ways Harry. I think it is best if you head back to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall, and stay in your common room until further notice. Understand?" He turned to McGonagall. "Minerva please tell the staff that I wil be gone the remainder of the day so I can help the Minisrty sort things out, this will no doubt be on the Prophet tomorrow."  
  
The professor nodded. And Dumbledore disapparated.  
  
"Well...c'mon you 3." She said shakily. Ushering the boys down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron and James were currently sitting in Dumbledore's office, along w/ Corneilius Fudge (who can die and rot in hell for all I care) And some other Ministry officials.  
  
They were being questioned on what happened at Hogsmeade. Needless to say, James was getting annoyed at the Ministry officials b/c they kept asking the same questions.  
  
"Look..." James said after being asked again about that day. "It's not that hard to grasp.. I got stuck here from the past-"  
  
"How did you get here?" Alfred Fraise asked.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Didn't we already say for the MILLIONTH time that we have no idea!" He said getting fed up.  
  
"Well...yes...just trying to get this whole thing straight."  
  
"Whatever." James said, sighing, "Anyway, I'm here from the past, Voldemort somehow found out because of someone's big mouth" There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone but Dumbledore and Harry at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
James rolled his eyes and continued, "We got attacked when we went to visit Hogsmeade b/c obviously he wanted to kill me so Harry wouldn't be born...ok? Do yo understand now?!"  
  
The ministry officials nodded.  
  
"Uh...yes...well I think that's all boys, you may return to your common room." Fudge said.  
  
The boys shrugged, and headed out the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was Sunday. The day James would go back to his own time. And the day Harry would lose his father again.  
  
Both boys were lying awake on their beds thinking about the times they had spent together.  
  
Finally, dawn broke and they dressed and headed down to breakfast together. Bother were caught up in their own thoughts and memories to talk to each other. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat, but neither felt very hungry.  
  
James felt guilty for leaving his son for a 2nd time.  
  
Soon, the Great Hall began to fill up with students. Ron an Hermione still hadn't shown up. McGonagall came over to Harry and James as they prepared to leave to go out on the grounds.  
  
"Potters, Dumbledore would like to meet him in his office. Now."  
  
"Now?" Harry asked gloomily. "Can't we have a bit more time?"  
  
McGonagall shook her head sadly. And looked at Harry with a look of pity on her face. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter. But seeing as the potion was ready last night it only has an hour before it becomes ineffective. So he must leave now.  
  
Harry nodded sadly. "Oh." He began to walk out of the hall. He was very tempted to let the hour run out. But he knew his father wanted to be back in his time, with his friends, and his mother. They reached the gargoyle that led up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Sugar Quill." Harry said gloomily.  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life, and jumped aside. They headed up the moving steps. They reach the oak door and knocked.  
  
"Come."  
  
Harry and James entered the office to find that Dumbledore wasn't alone. Ron, Hermione, and Remus were there. All of them had obviously wanted to say good bye to James.  
  
"Ah...James, Harry, I thought that would be you." Dumbledore said. "As you can see James a few people would like to say good bye to you."  
  
James grinned. "Of course they want to say good bye to me! Who wouldn't?!"  
  
Everyone laughed at this comment. Except Harry, who merely smile sadly.  
  
"Well James, the potion will lose it potency soon so..." Dumbledore said, not finishing his sentence.  
  
James nodded. Ron gave him a brotherly hug and said, "We/ll miss you mate."  
  
James nodded and replied, "I'll miss you all too."  
  
Then it was Hermione's turn. She flung her arms around James and began to sob, she was hugging him so tight that she was gasping for air.  
  
Then was Lupin. He gave James a one arm embrace saying, "Take care of yourself." He broke the embrace, grinning, he said, "And try not to get into TOO much trouble."  
  
James grinned mischievously, "But then life would be boring!  
  
Again everyone laughed. Finally, James turned to Harry, who had not move from his spot in front of Dumbledore's desk, standing away from the others.  
  
James strode over to his son and gave Harry a fatherly embrace. Harry had silent tears running down his face, as his father hugged him. He never wanted to let go. All too soon James broke the hug.  
  
He reached his hand in the pocket of his robes and pulled out what was unmistakably the snitch James had nicked in 5th year.  
  
"Here." He said. "You have it...that way I'll never really be gone."  
  
Harry took the snitch from his father and smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad." He said softly.  
  
"James, it's time." Dumbledore said.  
  
James nodded and gave Harry one last hug. "I'll never forget you Harry," He turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Just drink the potion James. The only things you won't remember, is that you, Sirius, and Lily die, and that Peter Pettigrew betrayed you."  
  
James nodded again. "What about the stuff I bought here?"  
  
"It will be magically transported with you. Dumbledore said, handing James a goblet of yellow potion.  
  
Again, James nodded. With one last look at his son. He drank the liquid in one gulp. Soon he felt the same sensation that you feel when taking a portkey, and he was gone.  
  
Harry stared at the place his father was just standing a few seconds ago. Tears silently flowed down his cheeks. He had just lost his father, for the second time in his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padfootlet: Can you really believe that's it?! I can't! I have been working on this fic for so long I cant believe it's FINALLY done! Now I can work on my other fics!  
  
Padfoote: THANX FOR READING THE STORY!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Padfootlet: HOW many time must I ask you not to yell???!!!!  
  
Padfoot: uh...I dunno...  
  
Padfootlet: *sigh* 


End file.
